


4. Travelling home

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postWhen she was younger, Roach had always relished the idea of winter. She'd learned soon enough that during the harsher months of the year, her Witcher sought sanctuary in the keep, high up in the mountains, where it was warm despite the snow, and where he could see his family.It hadn't been until they had met Jaskier that she had realized Geralt wasn't enjoying his winters as much anymore.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	4. Travelling home

**Author's Note:**

> Roach is a good girl who knows what she wants, but also what her Witcher needs ;)

When she was younger, Roach had always relished the idea of winter. She'd learned soon enough that during the harsher months of the year, her Witcher sought sanctuary in the keep, high up in the mountains, where it was warm despite the snow, and where he could see his family.

It hadn't been until they had met Jaskier that she had realized Geralt wasn't enjoying his winters as much anymore.

He would spend less time with her, and when he did spend time with her, he would space out, brushing her mane delicately, picking up strands like he was trying to figure out how Jaskier braided it to create waves.

And slowly, after that, Roach had realized she missed the bard too. 

The Witcher family was nice, they had nice horses that kept her company, but they were quiet in a way that reminded Roach of the way Geralt had been before.

They needed a Jaskier, she thought... but not Jaskier-Jaskier. He was Geralt's.

#

She picked the year with the best spring day of the last few to try to convince Geralt that they needed to keep Jaskier around during the winter as well. Geralt had told her the night before that they were supposed to meet the bard that day, and she had crafted her plan carefully. After all, Geralt had always known how to read her moods.

Her plan was simple, too, just in case it got lost in translation. She just had to find Jaskier before Geralt did, and run up to him, with or without Geralt. She knew he would follow anyway.

As predicted, Geralt did notice she was alert that morning. He made a small comment that she might enjoy this spring, but she paid it no mind. Today was a searching-for-Jaskier day.

In the end, she didn't manage to spot him first. It was Geralt who said, "Look, Roach, there he is". But that was fine! All she had to do was...

She hadn't expected Geralt to keep such a tight hold on her reins, which had been a mistake. She neighed, frustrated, trying to pull him forward, and only getting a burst of laughter for her efforts. The noise did at least call Jaskier over to them, and she was suddenly released to go greet him as she pleased when he was close enough.

Jaskier smelled of flowers, and freshly baked bread, the kind that Geralt really liked, she noted. She nosed at his doublet, and the cuffs of his sleeves where he sometimes hid sugar cubes. She didn't find any, but he laughed, and cooed, and pet her mane, and hugged her neck, and gods, Roach had missed the bard too.

When she finally had enough of Jaskier's scent on her, and Jaskier had enough of her scent on him, she let him go. He looked a little rumpled, but his eyes were bright when he met Geralt's, when he spoke his name like a prayer.

Roach looked over to her Witcher, expectant. He had to have got the message, right?

Geralt was beaming, and when he enveloped the bard in a hug of his own, Roach had the sudden realization that she hadn't needed a plan at all.

"Jaskier... You really need to come with me to Kaer Morhen next winter. Both my brothers and my horse are going to plot a mutiny against me if you don't."

Jaskier laughed, and Roach caught Geralt's wink when he looked her way. 

The plan be damned. They had their bard back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
